


海、星球、旅行

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun





	1. 1

01  
向来随遇而安的都暻秀，人生中第一次有了烦恼事。  
朴灿烈最近突然对海洋有种虔诚和狂热，刻录海浪声的一堆海螺占领窗台，干海星压琴谱，蓝鲸模型是他睡前一瞥。  
作为青梅竹马的都暻秀不知道朴灿烈又有什么新梦想，是想成为一条鱼还是海底的一粒沙，他总是充满突发奇想。但一个梦形成得快消散得也快，昨天他还为没能进入篮球队痛哭，今天也许就拿起画笔誓要技超梵高。朴灿烈就是这样的没有定性。  
上周朴灿烈约他去水族馆，他捧着厚重的海底生物百科全书，一一指给他看，胡桃眼熠熠生辉，不停发出惊叹。  
水族馆很有趣，鱼饵装在奶瓶里，嗷嗷待哺的金鱼们焦急摆尾，像在热锅里翻腾的饺子，张大的嘴巴能塞下成人的一根食指.  
朴灿烈跃跃欲试，都暻秀紧紧抓住他的手坚决地说“No”。  
他们看过吐水泡自娱自乐的海豚，在冰上摇摇晃晃散步的企鹅，都暻秀和朴灿烈站在巨大的玻璃前，水母透明柔美，缓慢游动，裙摆绽开。  
-你还记得高中的金美善么。  
-当然记得，她做了暻秀你一年的同桌，整整一年份的同桌，我们一起上学那么久，我还是头一次，头一次没有和你坐一起，怎么能忘。  
-你对这种事的记忆力真是出奇的好啊。  
-当然了！整整一年呢…  
-不谈这个。我要说的是，美善她。  
-美善？你们已经亲近到叫名字了吗…果然，做了一年同桌就是会变亲近…  
-呀…为什么要纠结这种问题…  
-因为叫美善和叫金美善是不一样的啊。  
-有什么不一样？只是少了一个金字。  
-这就是不一样啊，叫金美善，代表我知道这一号人，但我们并不亲近，叫美善，代表我们熟识，你美善美善的叫，会让人误会啊。  
-我哪有美善美善的叫…还有会让人误会什么…  
-就，就…就让人误会啊！  
-好，不管误会什么，谁又会误会啊，你想太多。  
-我就会误会啊…我。  
-什么？没听清。  
-没什么…  
-不谈这个，我要讲的是美，金美善喜欢我。  
-……什么？？  
-和我告白了。  
-什么时候？  
-昨天。  
-……那，那你答应了么…  
-我还在考虑怎么回答。  
-考虑……考虑……好……  
-……暻秀。  
-嗯？  
-暻秀你或许…是不是…  
-怎么了？  
-……没什么。  
可能又一次思考到距离他梦想的遥远性，之后朴灿烈一直无精打采。  
海豹跃出水面顶起抛到空中的皮球，北极熊运用笨拙的庞大雪绒身躯娱乐人类，都没能再调动刚一开始朴灿烈高涨的兴趣，都暻秀买给他喜爱的焦糖海盐甜筒，也没有快乐起来。  
都暻秀习以为常，没有想太多，朴灿烈固执，不愿脱离孩童期，阴晴不定的天常驻他的眼底，微上挑的眼角有暗暗涌动的海水，任何一阵风，一次潮汐，都能影响他的情绪。对于朴灿烈，开心或不开心，有成千上万个理由。  
造物主有他的偏心，在创造朴灿烈的时候他慷慨得过分，一切美好毫不吝啬赐予他。  
文艺复兴的产物黯淡无光，水仙少年不再爱慕水中倒影，流星为他倾倒，行星脱离轨道，只为降落他身边，共舞一曲。  
他的英俊如此摄人心魂，以至在海底隧道，碧蓝的水波光影拥抱这忧郁的青年时，都暻秀快要心碎。  
-暻秀，不要喜欢金美善，除了我，你不要喜欢任何人。  
-我也喜欢你，喜欢你很久。  
-暻秀，我喜欢你。  
向来随遇而安的都暻秀人生中第一次有了烦恼事。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
朴灿烈风风火火，爱笑，眉宇间有一千一万颗小太阳，都暻秀一直这样认为。  
学生时期朴灿烈的小绵羊后座是他专座。学校是不允许学生骑的，校门在起伏山路的坡顶，他们就只骑到半腰，停在树下，那树春季开白芯小花，秋季结嫩黄小梨，都暻秀春天扫满座花瓣，秋天摘酸甜果实。高三被学校没收，毕业才能要回，朴灿烈只得改骑自行车，自行车后座勉强代替他的专座。  
-哦？暻秀啊你好像重了。  
-所以说让我下车，我走过去。  
-不行不行，你看着，我肯定骑得比电动车快。  
-不要做这种危险行为…喂要撞上人了！  
-放心，灿烈专列依旧优秀！  
都暻秀环住腰，贴着硌人的背脊，朴灿烈车技高超，风也抓不住他的衣角。  
这样一想，都暻秀发觉自己没有掌握骑自行车这项生存技能。  
朴灿烈身边永远充斥形形色色的面孔。他海拔卓越，站在一群人中间尤为突出，表情比几百年的大卫雕像还要冷冰冰，直到他看到他从校门走出来，保持沉默的人开口喊暻秀啊这里，他推车小跑过来，冰雪消融的笑容胜顶头灿阳。  
都暻秀问过许多次，那么多人喜欢你，为什么不试试和他们交朋友，朴灿烈一直是那个让他不懂的答案，因为他们都不是暻秀。  
夜里有梦，他在太阳系漫无目的划船，嬉戏的群星擦过肩膀飞向月球，木星正值春季，吹过一阵星际风，鬓间沾上流星絮，星尘花飘落到掌心。他想要停泊，许多旅行者在寻找港湾，只有他被允许降落到宝物星球上。他坐着满地漂浮的棉花云，见过会笑的薄荷草，哭泣的雪山，疯狂的糖果树与害羞的知更鸟，见过它的河流它的沟壑，它的快乐它的忧郁，最后抵达地核，被璀璨的钻石心拥抱。  
都暻秀在黑夜里醒来，回首往事，觉得都暻秀真是很迟钝。  
他早该意识到这些不同寻常。朴灿烈以为他不知道，他将别人请他代传递的情书偷扔掉。朴灿烈照着他的大学志愿一项项填，执意暻秀去哪我去哪。这个大一朴灿烈兼职杂志模特赚得第一桶金，他有超想要的游戏机，却用所有钱买了他的成年礼物，现在音乐播放器和耳机就躺在他枕边，陪他度过想着一个人以致无法入睡的夏夜。  
他也曾这样么？  
比他更苦恼吧。  
明日要如何努力隐藏那些喜欢，才能不被发现。  
都暻秀住12楼，推自行车到朴灿烈家6楼下面。  
今天不知怎么，路灯坏了一排，另一排忽明忽暗，都暻秀紧紧握车把的手心冒冷汗，怕哪里措不及防蹿出张牙舞爪的鬼魅。  
最后是吃雪糕的朴灿烈吓他一大跳，他穿着黑短袖短裤，突然从黑暗中冒出来立在路灯下，灯光照不清深邃分明的五官，他嗓音低沉哑声唤暻秀…  
都暻秀啊地尖叫，连人带车翻倒在地。  
古有出师未捷身先死，今有学车未果腿先伤。  
-暻秀啊！！  
雪糕不知朴灿烈这样一激动被甩手扔到了何处，都暻秀坐到路边，朴灿烈缩起长臂长腿，蹲在面前，呼呼吹他膝盖上的擦伤。都暻秀觉刚才的一幕很有趣，想笑，相反朴灿烈却开始低声呜咽，合着周围不绝于耳的蝉鸣。  
-怎，怎么哭了灿烈…  
-暻秀啊…我还以为你再也不理我了…  
-我怎么会。反倒你，一周没有接我电话，信息也不回。  
-我很害怕…  
-害怕什么。  
-害怕你说要和我绝交，再也不想见我这样的话。  
-我永远不会对你说那样伤人的话。  
-你会和金美善交往吗？  
-那天我没有说清楚，我是在考虑怎么拒绝，我不会和她交往的。  
-你喜欢她吗？  
-不喜欢。  
-一点也不？  
-一点也不。现在安心了吗，别哭了。  
-可我说了喜欢你。我的喜欢和金美善的一样，这样你也不讨厌我吗？  
-什么傻话。你该教我骑车了，我们约好这个暑期去青岛的时候要一起骑车，你忘了吗？  
-我没忘的。  
都暻秀用手背轻轻擦朴灿烈湿润的眼角，他那样俊朗漂亮，即使挺拔的青年仍像小孩容易落泪也没有关系，精美绝伦的艺术品天生都具备脆弱的特性。  
朴灿烈眼眶红红，又笑起来，难为情地摸鼻梁，他拥他入怀，肩很宽广，说，暻秀，我真的是好喜欢你。

 

你的眼睛裏有海，煙波藍，兩顆黑瞳是害羞的，泅泳的小鯨。  
——简贞


	3. Chapter 3

03  
头顶烈日，扑面热浪提醒他们这是盛夏。  
路边波斯菊萎靡不振，车轮驶过水洼，都暻秀身后的轨迹歪歪扭扭。  
学骑车要跌倒很多次，都暻秀再一次倒在朴灿烈牌人型靠垫上，汗湿刘海贴着前额，头有些晕，他却依旧咯咯笑。  
草坪在旋转喷水，水珠溅头顶，他们这才感受到一点凉意。  
朴灿烈是好教练，他第三天已经可以自己掌控车把，除去偶尔朴灿烈在身后偷偷放手，害他紧张，都暻秀没再跌倒过。  
第四天他可以骑车从家门口出发去找朴灿烈，路上突降瓢泼大雨，他们躲到屋檐下，朴灿烈用冰镇可乐奖励他。  
第五天都暻秀小心上路，和朴灿烈并肩骑车去水上乐园，朴灿烈骑山地车，不停炫耀车技，都暻秀撞他后轮，叫他好好骑车。  
他们在浅水池和小学生抢地盘，滑梯玩了无数来回，激流勇进将他们从里到外淋透，最后在高台竞速滑道前失去一点点勇气，都暻秀爬台阶很弱，朴灿烈因高度却步，他们打赌谁输晚上就要请客，都暻秀第一，在出口处用手机将朴灿烈滑下时闭眼大叫而呛水的窘态全部录下。  
克服了120米的高度，朴灿烈无所畏惧，他沉迷于高台跳水，都暻秀泡在水池里仰头看花式跳水的人，估计朴灿烈下一个梦想是跳水运动员。  
朴灿烈已经迫不及待要投入大海怀抱。  
都暻秀也是。  
从首尔飞青岛只需一个半小时，都暻秀坐行李箱上朴灿烈推着他出机场，青岛真是好地方，数伏天也只有二十七八度，最多也超不过三十二度。踏出自动门朴灿烈做的第一件事是张大嘴啊地吞掉一口青岛的空气，都暻秀在一旁看着很是莫名，又觉有一点有趣。他们先去放行李，托朴灿烈表哥的福，他们住在他的空公寓，省去不少住宿费。  
青岛啤酒博物馆分AB馆，都暻秀对免费赠送的两杯啤酒颇有兴趣，但朴灿烈大概为提高拍照技术而来，参观A馆15分钟足够，硬生生拖到40分钟。  
都暻秀无奈等朴灿烈尽兴，后悔忘记携大型宠物旅行手册的第一条，出门必备牵绳，谨记，谨记，谨记。  
B馆展厅和生产线结合，是小型工厂，楼顶冒徐徐白色蒸气，发酵后的麦芽香飘散在空气中，都暻秀对这味道不习惯，但朴灿烈特别喜欢。他们正好碰上韩国旅行团，滑头悄跟后面免费听解说。  
展厅提供现炒小麦粒试吃，充分咀嚼有特殊麦香，原浆啤酒非常惊艳，第二杯的纯生啤酒则逊色很多。  
都暻秀同朴灿烈感叹冰镇原浆配啤酒豆是他没尝过的好味道，朴灿烈真是可人非常，完全扼住他的命门，坐休息区木椅上看朴灿烈天真烂漫提两大箱啤酒豆（蜜滴花生）回来，都暻秀闭眼手撑后脖颈，一阵眩晕。  
早餐吃得简单，几乎空腹喝下两杯啤酒，小麦粒在胃里发酵。  
都暻秀头开始昏昏沉沉，面颊变红发烫，他上身倚落地窗，笑着用手软绵绵推开朴灿烈对准他的镜头，然后趴到桌子上小睡片刻，醒来时身上盖着大一码半的浅蓝短袖衬衫，领口是和朴灿烈发梢、颈侧同一款的柠檬皂香。  
穿白T的朴灿烈放下对着他猛拍的单反，从对面坐到身边，大手揉他脸，笑他实在不胜酒力。  
他仰直脖望小吃吧台，考虑要不要买啤酒面包，都暻秀的视线则在朴灿烈线条流畅的手臂，宽阔肩膀上，有一头埋进去深吸柠檬香的冲动。  
中午的辣炒蛤蜊，海鲜水饺非常鲜美。醉蟹钳俘获都暻秀的味蕾，生蟹壳又薄又脆，小小青尖椒是这道腌制食品的灵魂，他尝到第一口马上加点两杯青岛原浆。朴灿烈一口蟹钳一口原浆，睁圆桃花眼赞叹他真的好会吃。  
都暻秀没点饭后甜点，朴灿烈将他的法式焦糖布蕾推到面前强烈要他尝一尝，第一口鸡蛋味太浓，要配着底部的一点焦糖色糖水才好吃，都暻秀倒很喜欢他们出了餐厅买的一袋佛桃高粱饴，是小时候软糖的味道。  
步行五分钟到天主教堂，一路都是德国风格建筑，经过青岛书房，走进教堂入口，都有不知名，色似石榴花的橘色花朵攀爬古典铁艺栅栏。  
教堂主厅肃静，琉璃小窗琳琅斑驳，圣母玛利亚、耶稣、壁画中虔诚信徒表情宁静平和，情侣成双成对走过教堂，朴灿烈牵他的手点圣水，一切都仿若隐喻。  
出教堂走铺石砖的下坡路，左拐沿街一直前行就能到栈桥，但朴灿烈被路边卖的肥皂泡泡迷住不肯走，教堂前的广场人很多，都暻秀拎着两大箱啤酒豆被朴灿烈的一堆彩虹泡泡围住，尴尬到要掘地三尺藏进洞里。  
栈桥人山人海，阁楼已经关闭，接近傍晚的阳光灼热，寥草看两眼海景就随人流往外走，外围有一小圈可挖蟹和贝壳的湿沙滩，朴灿烈童心未泯，和放暑假的小朋友玩在一起，都暻秀坐路边等一个小时，热得不行，拎起人回家。  
公寓就在啤酒博物馆附近，他们又回到啤酒街，露天餐厅几乎和马路没有街道间隔，他们买了什么山（崂山）的树莓，什么山（崂山）的可乐，回家晚餐是白粥。  
还是开空调凉爽，都暻秀洗完澡整理行李，朴灿烈拉开书包收获小小惊喜，不到半个巴掌大的小螃蟹太过顽皮误入人类领地，在餐桌上茫然吐泡泡，朴灿烈把它放进透明酸奶罐里准备明天放它回家。  
朴灿烈在落地窗前席地而坐，有一下没一下撩吉他琴弦，已经是深夜11点，都暻秀提醒他该睡了。  
月色正浓，笼在朴灿烈身上，一副恬静的、梦幻的油画。  
他抱着吉他低头不敢直视他，眼神闪闪烁烁。  
-暻秀你，有没有一点点喜欢我…？


	4. Chapter 4

04  
他们十点才出门，都暻秀昨夜辗转反侧很晚入睡。  
到八大关，发现海水浴场就在旁边。蝴蝶楼是影星胡蝶故居，黑白照片上的美人永远明艳动人，胡蝶莞尔一笑，一边粉面泛梨涡，都暻秀伸手指戳朴灿烈左边面颊，他也有一个酒窝藏在这里。  
朴灿烈被他戳笑，藏起的酒窝露出来，他向左弯腰歪头任他研究。  
他为今日参观做了一番功课，笔记写满一张纸，都暻秀嫌耳边小喇叭聒噪，趁朴灿烈拍照的空将纸默默折好藏口袋里。  
酷暑当头，人群摩肩擦踵，他们望而却步，只在外面看了看公主楼。从公主楼找花石楼有些迷失方向，途中买了两根青岛老冰棍，都暻秀咬一口冰到牙齿，搭着朴灿烈肩膀小碎步跳脚。  
朴灿烈用湿巾擦净他手腕上融化的糖水，变出一瓶温水，海洋季风向都暻秀心底吹来。  
第二海水浴场因天气原因关闭游泳区，他们走过一排天蓝更衣木屋，到后面，下坝踏上海滩，朴灿烈三两步跨过岩石踩进海里，他拉着他的手，都暻秀长裤休闲鞋，抬脚躲涌上海滩的白色泡沫，不愿过去，一旁提着小红桶的小孩健步如飞，他相形见绌。他脱掉鞋卷起裤脚，海水凉爽，岩石里镶满白色贝壳残骸，走在上面相当于足部按摩，朴灿烈从背后抱起他要他享受海浪，都暻秀挣扎，两人双双跌进白浪中。  
都暻秀和朴灿烈湿着衣服光脚轧海滩，海天一色，无边无际。  
他们没能好好玩上一两个小时，衣服半湿着赶紧去吃午饭。下午两人各自有安排，朴灿烈要取忘在家的小螃蟹，都暻秀想参观名人故居，走走大学路。  
他下了公交同朴灿烈分别，朴灿烈靠窗坐，脸贴玻璃努力朝他挥手，金毛犬和出去工作的主人恋恋不舍再见。  
都暻秀看着公交右转弯，直到消失在都市森林中，他转身走进龙江路。  
他们只是要分开两三个小时，都暻秀却像天人永隔一般难过。  
身边安静异常，都暻秀有些失魂落魄，左拐右拐到达老舍故居时已经闭馆，他前行，在巷子里失去方向。  
朴灿烈在的时候，青岛亲切如首尔，现在这里陌生荒芜像极北戈壁滩。  
面前的路因拍电影暂时封道，都暻秀拐进小区，绽放的绣球花是明艳的玫红色，他在首尔的某个傍晚某个公园见过的是紫色。他走过古典雅致的一长排红砖墙，进入大学，地面挖出一个大窟窿建造塑胶运动场。他靠着栏杆，看61号篮球员投进一个漂亮的三分球，他转过身，大汗淋漓，冲观众席拼命挥舞手臂激动喊暻秀啊我得分了！看到没有看到没有！  
这里甚至没有一个篮球框。  
他想问问他，在外探索自我还不到一个小时的旅行中，有没有像他一样，已经开始想念。  
能想象一颗没有太阳的地球吗？  
能想象没有可乐的炸鸡套餐吗？  
能想象没有冷气的夏天吗？  
能想象没有重原子的恒星内核运转，银河道星尘不在，所有行星黯淡无光的宇宙吗？  
能想象没有朴灿烈的人生吗？  
都暻秀根本不敢想象。  
他又失魂落魄走回红砖路，走回小区，走回令人迷失的巷，哪里都不是可以停泊的港湾。  
都暻秀抬头，藤蔓探出围栏，有风拂过，话在耳边低语。  
暻秀你，有没有一点点喜欢我？  
朴灿烈此刻就在栈桥。  
他一路飞奔，逃出巷子，逃出街道，逃出都市森林，疯了地想回到朴灿烈身边去。  
喜欢，  
怎么不喜欢，  
不是一点点，哪里是一点点  
好喜欢，  
很多喜欢，  
非常喜欢，非常非常喜欢  
是所有人中最喜欢，  
是全世界最喜欢。  
-灿烈！  
都暻秀抓住栏杆，猛地探出身体急切唤。  
电话里叫他原地等他，朴灿烈就真的乖乖站在那儿，手机还握在手里。他闻声回头，海风鼓起白t恤，像扬起的帆。都暻秀两三步跳下坝，抱住他，心鼓震耳欲聋。  
现在，他结束漫长宇宙旅行，终于回到宝物星球的怀抱。  
-暻，暻秀啊怎么了？  
朴灿烈抹掉他鬓角热汗，都暻秀松开手，仰头望他惊讶的，温柔的，无与伦比的面庞，无法平复呼吸。  
-灿烈，听好，我可能只说一遍，因为我也不知道我还有没有勇气说第二遍。  
-我喜欢你，像你喜欢我一样喜欢你。  
-灿烈，我喜欢你。  
孤独勇敢的青年眼睛里有海，身后的乃至这世间的，都不可与之相提并论。  
而这海属于都暻秀，一直属于，完全属于他，只有他能一眼望到底。  
他看他在震惊中缓和过来，海水闪烁的光影破碎又凝聚，他忍着多年来汹涌的情感，开口。  
都暻秀屏息等待，也要忍不住眼底热意。  
-那，我们在一起好不好。  
-好。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
火烧云吃了这天空。  
朴灿烈面颊色彩比之，更出众。  
都暻秀牵手拿空酸奶罐的腕沿街走，朴灿烈掩面也能看清他仍旧不敢相信，又惊又喜的笑。  
他们走进书坊，都暻秀看上展厅一幅画，价格上万，他说可惜太贵买不起，朴灿烈摆摆手，说喜欢就买，梦里又不会真花钱。  
都暻秀忍不住笑，捏他的脸颊，告诉他，这不是梦。  
朴灿烈陷入梦与现实的混沌，不停追问我醒着吗，今天几号现在几点，这一切是真的真的真的吗？  
-是真的。  
-我还需要证明。  
-怎么证明？  
-再说一遍吧，喜欢我。  
雨水骤来。  
傍晚的太阳雨，如临瑰丽幻境。  
在粉色云霞幕景下，都暻秀也有些怀疑这一切的真实性。  
他们站在哥特式建筑延伸出的半敞开入口处，每一部爱情故事电影都有这样一个躲雨亭。  
-灿烈，我喜欢你。  
-是梦吗，这一切。  
-我也不太清楚。  
他们一齐笑了。  
都暻秀的发梢潮湿，朴灿烈也是，顺着流下来的水滴洇湿一小块领口。  
他靠墙而立，朴灿烈站在入口，后背即将融进身后的雨幕。  
朴灿烈远远望着他，如膜拜缥缈中的一尊圣像。  
都暻秀看他走过来，从另一个梦走进他的梦里。  
被美梦拥入怀，小心的吻落唇上，他收紧攀住肩膀的手臂，再也压不住狂跳的心脏。

德国总督楼像是私人宅院，精美奢华，走廊不起眼的一盏灯都是宝石制造，一扇门，一页窗，甚至一个扶手，集合德国人的智慧与艺术。相比这里，胡蝶故居实在简单朴素。  
都暻秀指天花板的玫瑰灯座给朴灿烈看，握他的手时扑了空。  
他有一刹那迷茫，在一起了，可牵手好像更难了。  
不要牵手吗？  
不过疑惑很快消除。走到前面的人停住脚步转过身，腼腆笑着小跑回他身边，孩子气地不好意思地抓抓自己头发，然后牢牢握住了他的手，十指相扣。  
都暻秀笑，朴灿烈的掌心有些发汗。  
他凑到朴灿烈耳边，说其实我也有点紧张，朴灿烈灿烂笑起来，晃了晃相扣的手。

新手上路，不能装酷，更不可以在下坡的时候双脚悬空，绝对绝对不要。下午和朴灿烈骑行的都暻秀连车带人摔倒在地后悔悟。  
车坏了铃铛，都暻秀崴到右脚，小腿和手臂有擦伤。  
对他不爱护身体的行为，朴灿烈真的很生气。  
他们将车锁在公园明天来取，都暻秀趴在朴灿烈背上不敢说话。  
他就是这样，平时都很沉稳，在朴灿烈身边却总胡闹，连他自己也没注意到。  
怎么办，今天没控制住玩心，情不自禁，不能怪他啊。  
他在他面前很难成熟，最多故作深沉。朴灿烈理解的吧，他在他那里总是特别不懂事，总是有很多失误，不是么。  
他实在难以平静，他在，就雀跃的心。  
都暻秀手动扇风，这样会好一点么，不够的话，再加一句你别生气，可以原谅他么。  
朴灿烈笑了，没办法绷住严肃的表情。  
他向上颠颠背上的他，转过头，认真教训下次绝对不许再这样，他鬓角有薄汗，都暻秀替他擦掉，点点头。  
都暻秀莫名变得像小孩儿了。  
朴灿烈放他在半露天cafe的座椅上，在酷暑的晴天里跑去药店再跑回来，满头热汗，喘着气蹲下给他消毒上药，他开口第一句话却是埋怨他回来得晚，点的西瓜沙冰已经化了一半。朴灿烈手上小心翼翼，抬头歉意笑，俊朗得不可思议，说对不起，找药店花了点时间，青岛坡路太多。  
都暻秀意识到自己的无理取闹，恃宠而骄，用湿巾擦净那些汗，赶紧说没关系，我们再点。  
他真奇怪，这抱歉又心动的矛盾情绪，是什么。  
说实话这么一摔是比较痛的，在朴灿烈身边，这些痛又放大千万倍，疼得他靠着他颈肩不能起来。朴灿烈拥着他安抚，呼吸就在耳边，私语笑话逗他开心。  
朴灿烈点了蜜桃鸡尾酒特饮，说这真是为暻秀量身定制，都暻秀不以为意。  
这杯蜜桃特饮放在桌边上，满枝黄蕊的槐花落进去小小一朵，风一吹，随后有更多的落在头顶、衣物，他们相贴的面颊与额间。  
-little angel保佑你不痛。  
-谁是little angel？  
-这些花，和我。  
都暻秀弯嘴角，抬头，唇在棱角分明的下颌蜻蜓点水，想，他们早该在一起了。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
厨房飘来的牛奶香唤醒都暻秀。  
新的一天。  
今天要做什么，没有计划。  
就这样漫无目的地度过么，好像不错。  
早晨吃拉面和苹果，中午吃烤肉，晚餐用巧克力解决。  
奇怪的食谱也很好，在他身边，在这个全世界最安全温暖的地方，无理一点也没关系。  
我会，他会，全部包容的。  
早餐后出发去市场，林荫小道，都暻秀在朴灿烈小绵羊后座，脸颊贴衣料，有柠檬清香。  
-暻秀啊这个时候应该做什么？  
-做什么？  
-张开手臂，拥抱自然。  
-前面是下坡路，会受伤的。  
-我试试吧。  
-NO，不可以。  
公园在举行金毛集会，朴灿烈太兴奋无法再前行，和同类很快打成一片。都暻秀早就想到了，朴灿烈半路会突然被什么吸引住。  
他坐树下用单反记录朴灿烈摔倒的瞬间，顺便解锁他半公开的秘密，朴灿烈相机里三百多张照片都是他。  
朴灿烈的电脑里，硬盘里，脑海里还会有更多，数不清的他，想到这他的心快要和风一块飘走，可能要在柔软的云层，发光的宇宙飞一圈才回到朴灿烈身边。  
身后有手指点他的肩膀，从左到右，然后他的头顶他的耳朵他的脸颊，闹得他频频回头，朴灿烈诡计得逞，得意洋洋，他拉过他实施锁喉。  
他真以为崴了脚的都暻秀就拿他没办法了吗。  
Too young too simple.  
朴灿烈在市场像老手，很会挑海鲜也很会砍价，获得都暻秀不少信任，所以他说中午要给他做鱼粥时都暻秀没有迟疑地同意，回家将厨房完全交给朴灿烈。  
事实证明他也是too young too simple，过了不到十分钟，朴灿烈摔坏一只碗，再过不到十分钟，这回摔得就更厉害了，一整瓶香油。  
都暻秀敞开落地窗，外面的太阳可以融化地球，热浪和冷气混战，他们站在这忽冷忽热，满是香油味儿的厨房里擦地板。  
朴灿烈很抱歉，都暻秀揉揉他无精打采的发梢，亲吻他，怎么会怪他，拍一下后脑勺就成。  
不管怎样，鱼粥和螃蟹非常美味，虽然总有小失误，但朴灿烈的厨艺很棒。  
都暻秀睡了香甜一觉，醒来时朴灿烈仍坐在床尾托着他受伤的右脚。  
他轻哼，朴灿烈忙俯身，吻印在额头，问他是不是还很痛。  
他不太痛了，但回答是。  
朴灿烈躺上床抱着他抚顺他的发梢与背脊，都暻秀听有力心跳，想在这全世界最安全的地方整日贪睡。  
他们下午没能出去，朴灿烈有些腹泻。  
真是变成了一场伤病旅行。  
但正好，旅行也需要这样的一天，在陌生又慢慢熟悉的城市，窝在暂时的家里，做一些兴趣之中的事，停下脚步，享受悠闲。  
床尾开着一台风扇，吹走香油气味，吹起雾蓝色床单一角。  
看了一部电影，弹了一会吉他，但朴灿烈最爱的是数他的睫毛，朴灿烈啊，真是奇怪。  
夏日里的一碗汤面最养胃，晚餐闲聊过后回房间，他们准备早点结束今天。  
都暻秀被鹅绒和朴灿烈包围，他们轻声细语，明天要早点醒来，第一次见青岛的清晨。情人坝，老舍故居，去看看都暻秀在巷中见过的绣球花。还有海水浴场，在祖母绿的海水里蝶泳，白浪带着他们翻滚一圈。  
当然哪片海都比不过此刻都暻秀仰头注视，闪闪发光的黑瞳。  
朴灿烈突然起身，犹犹豫豫开口，暻秀啊，这一切是真的吗？  
已经问几百遍了吧。  
都暻秀没什么别的好办法，用力咬一口朴灿烈手臂，朴灿烈啊地倒回床上大叫是真的，是真的。  
朴灿烈躺在他身边，像有温度的大型玩偶，都暻秀抱住他。  
-真的，现在我都还很难相信，以前都只在梦里。我做过太多次梦，但梦醒了，就要清醒过来，啊，这真的只能是梦吧。  
-现在不是梦了。  
-因为期待太久，突然美梦成真，实在不敢相信，怕又是在梦里。  
-对不起，让你等这么久。灿烈，这是真的。  
弹吉他有薄茧的指腹轻轻穿过都暻秀发间，“暻秀，不要让梦醒来。”  
他在小王子唇落下玫瑰的晚安吻，“永远都会是好梦。”  
那天仲夏夜之梦里，都暻秀和朴灿烈坐在湛蓝的地球上，抬头看庞大的蓝鲸缓慢摆尾游过银河。


End file.
